Pokemon Origins
by D.P.Master01
Summary: When Ash asks Arceus were she was created, since she created Pokemon, Arceus tells him the story of all Pokemon's Origins. More info at my profile.


**A/N: Hello people, this is D. 01 here with a new story: ****Pokemon Beginnings****! This story is basically Arceus telling Ash how our world turned into their world on the day the world was predicted to end. For more information, please check out my profile page(Arceus is a girl in this and Ash is semi-smart, just to warn you.)!**

**Rated T due to some cuss words, suggestive themes, and the occasional death. **

"Talking through mouth**"**

"_Talking through telepathy_**"**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Pokemon. All characters not seen in Pokemon, or not copyrighted by Nintendo and the Pokemon Company belong to me.**

Pokemon

Beginnings

Prologue

The True Story, About to be Told

Arecus hummed to foreign tune as she walked down one of the long hallways of the Hall of Origin. This tune was a song that was long forgotten by man since those who wrote it were long dead. This tune was called (to those of a different time) "Raise Your Glass", a song that no one besides the legendaries would recognize.

Arceus walked by many legendaries that were hanging up here for a variety of reasons. Whether it be to complain to her about recent quarrels among the legendaries, or to simply kick back and relax for a change, quite a few legendaries dotted the area. It reminded Arceus of happier times before the-

_No. Mustn't think of that now. _Arceus thought to herself. She then continued to walk towards her destination: the top of Mt. Silver.

She had recently gotten a call from Ash Ketchum, her chosen one. He said that he wanted to talk about something and that he would be waiting at the top of Mt. Silver on July 21st, the day Mt. Silver was at its hottest, despite the fact that it was still very cold. It made her wonder why a human would want to wait at such a cold place.

"Oh, hello Arecus!" A rather cheerful voice welcomed as a pink cat floated up towards the colossal Pokemon.

"Ah, Mew. It's so good to see you. How are you this lovely day?" Arceus asked.

Mew giggled, "Just fine. I just dropped by to say hi!"

Arceus gave a knowing nod, "I see. Well I better be on my way then." Arceus turned to walk away when she remembered something, "Oh, and by the way, I'm heading down to the top of Mt. Silver. Spread the word so that way people know were to find me while I'm gone."

Mew nodded, "Sure, I'll spread it! Bye, and have a safe trip!" With that the two separated, going on their own paths.

Arceus eventually walked into a room with strange markings on the floor. Three pillars stood tall in a triangular formation, each holding a round orb that changed colors ever now and then. In the center of the pillars was a rainbow colored circle. The markings moved in a circular pattern around it.

Carefully she stepped into the center and shouted to the sky, "_To the top of Mt. Silver!_"

The room glowed a bright white when suddenly, Arceus found herself on top of Mt. Silver. There was no blizzard today, thank the heavens, but there was still snow on the ground. She looked around the area muttering, "_Now were is that darn chosen one?_"

A head with a blue and white cap poked out from behind a rock, "Hey Arceus! Long time no see!" From behind the rock came Ash Ketchum(Unova version), his pikachu on his shoulder. He walked up to Arceus.

"_Why, hello Ash! Pikachu!_" She would've smiled if she was able to, "_and again, thank you with your help with the Jewel of Life and congratulations on winning the Unova Championship!_"

Ash smiled, enjoying the praise, "Thank you! That coming from you means a lot!"

"Pika! (Yeah, thanks!)" Pikachu replied.

Arecus nodded her head. "_So, tell me chosen one, what did you want to talk about?_"

Ash rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you see, there are a lot of theories of how Pokemon was created, most pointing to you creating them. But that eventually lead me to think, were did you come from? I mean, you're extremely powerful and no matter who I ask they all say they don't know. So I decided to ask you myself." Ash looked up at Arceus, "Or do you not know either?"

Arceus sighed. She looked around and found a cave that looked big enough to fit both of them in at once, "_First, let's find a place to sit_." she stated, walking towards the cave.

Ash looked confused but followed anyways, "Why do we need a place to sit Arceus?"

They entered the cave which was lit fairly well. She picked the biggest space possible and sat down there, "_Because the answer I give you might lead to a bigger and longer answer, so I want to sit down in case that happens_."

Ash sat on a rock not to far away from Arecus. Pikachu hopped of his shoulders and sat in his lap. Ash then looked at Arceus, who had her eyes closed and seemed to be thinking. After a couple of minutes she answered, "_Ash, did you know, that I was not originally a Pokemon?_"

Ash looked at her confused, "What do you mean? Aren't all Pokemon born Pokemon?"

"_No Ash. You see, Millions of years ago humans walked the earth. Back then, humans shouldn't have existed according to humans today. But they did, and they had technology just as advance, if not better, than what we have today_." Arceus explained.

Ash's eyes widened, "Then that means that humans came first? Before Pokemon?"

Arceus nodded, "_Yes. You see Ash, long before even I existed, humans existed, and I was one of them_."

Ash's eyes widened even bigger if that was possible, "You were? Than why were you so mad at humans before I interfered with the past if you were once one of them?"

Arceus chuckled, "_Because I am a Pokemon now, and I consider all Pokemon to be my children. Due to the fact that a human had betrayed me, I, well, felt betrayed. Since I'm no longer human, I didn't care what happened to them. And when you add the fact that I hadn't been human in centuries, I had forgotten that, mentally, a human and a Pokemon are very similar. That's why I wanted to get rid of all humans_."

Ash looked down, his eyes staring at a shocked Pikachu. After a little while he spoke, his head shooting up, "Then that means you once had human parents!" Arceus nodded, "Wow! I never thought that was even possible! A human to turn into a Pokemon! That's so cool!" He calmed down before asking, "Then how did you become a Pokemon, not to mention the God of all Pokemon?"

Arceus sighed and shook her head , "_I new that question would come up sooner or later_." she looked at Ash and Pikachu, "_How about I tell you a story. A story of adventure and romance. Tragedy and survival. Cleverness and strength. A story that dates back long before the first Pokemon was made…_

…_The story of the Pokemon Origins._"

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Until next time!**

_**D. 01**_


End file.
